yourworldoftextfandomcom-20200214-history
How to use YWOT
This article serves as a basic guide to the usage of Your World of Text. Basic info Players must use the arrow keys (not recommended) or the mouse to move the cursor. Players can click anywhere on the screen to make the cursor move to that area. Players must then simply type text to make it appear in the selected area. Registration Registration is simple: either click on your "Menu" at the top right, or directly go to https://yourworldoftext.com/accounts/register/ After registration, your first world will appear in the form of your username. Located in your profile. An example of this is; if your username was "Wikipedia" your world would be located on yourworldoftext.com/~Wikipedia/ You do however, have the ability to claim multiple pages. There is a claim section also provided in the profile right at the top left. If you were to claim something such as "MyWorld" it will be located at yourworldoftext.com/~Wikipedia/MyWorld Before visiting the page you have created, check out the various options (the options button is parallel to the claimed world name). There are six individual ways to configure a world: *Access *Features *Style *Members *Clear *Unclaim Access (Your "Access" panel defines who can visit and write on this world, by default.) You will be presented with two drop down menus titled: *Who can visit this world? *Who can write on it? "Who can visit this world?" is fairly self-explanatory: If you want only your invited friends to visit, then only they can see what's on the page. All others see a default "Private" page. Whereas, "Who can write on it?" allows the owner to decide which spaces on the world are accessible to either the public (unregisterd or not-invited users), members (users that you have invited) or just you (the owner). Features (Who can use what features on this world.) The features drop down consists of: *Go to coordinates *Create link to coordinates *Create link to URL *Paste text *Create members-only areas Each of these will allow the user to access their "Menu" and choose extra features that are only accessible through claimed user-worlds. "Go to coordinates" Transports you to any given coordinates on a world. "Create link to coordinates" Make a letter be a link to a different part of the world. "Create link to URL" Make a letter be a link to a URL. "Paste text" Paste a lot of text at once. "Create members-only areas" Allows members to create and remove members-only protected areas. Style (Adding color to your world.) With "style" you can beautify your page with basic html color codes. You will be able to modify the color of text, your cursor, the background, members and/or owner zones. The color codes can be found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors (As advertised in your options) Members (Inviting friends to your world.) If some of your friends want access to special features, or zones: you can give them access by sending them an invite. Invited do however, need to be accepted. The user will be given the option to either accept, decline or block the invitation. Clear (Delete all content on this world. Style settings are preserved.) Unclaim (Give up ownership of this world.) External links Your World of Text also have an unofficial help page created by its users. It can be found here: https://yourworldoftext.com/~Help Category:Tutorials